Segregation
by ClarissaxJace
Summary: In a world where everyone fits into five categories, Clarissa Morgenstern is still an outsider. She's an assassin, out for the blood of her Father's men, the Rebels. She protects the Royal family and citizens. Still, people don't know if she's even a woman. When her identity reveals itself, can she accept that her life has now changed forever? Can she even pull herself together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

**I know it's been over a month but I've been busy as I only have the weekend off. But whatever, I'm back. Here's my new story! It will be updated every week because again, I'm busy.**

**READ: the atmosphere in this book is basically modern day witha castles and stuff. There are no skyscrapers but there are cars and modern clothing. Only when you are rich do you wear corset dresses and stuff.**

**TMI belongs to the famous Cassandra Clare**

* * *

They called it a new world, a new chance. The Royal family named the Herondales, promised it would help us while the war raged on. So based on our financial statuses, connections, power, and career they segregated us into five groups. The Royal Family, the Lords and Ladies, the military, the mundanes, and the Lones.

The Royal Family consisted of only three, Prince Jonathan Herondale, Queen Celine, and king Stephan. We have been taught to respect our leaders. I however have taught myself to pretend to honor them.

The next were the Lords and Ladies. High class people. Very snobby though.

The military were next. Don't be fooled though. Yes the military paid well but once you were out of the military they return you to your old status, unless you were high ranked, then you became a lord. Only men are allowed to fight in war.

The mundanes were the common. Nothing exciting.

Then there was the Lones the lowest of the low. Uneducated and half dead.

We live in our country called Idris. We are alone. Everyone else in this world is neutral. Unexistanting in our war with Disperdere. A a small piece of our country where all Rebels reside. It's Latin for 'Destroy' they are fight for dominance, power.

These people have no mercy and are barbaric. They are lead by Valentine Morgenstern.

I am the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. Don't be fooled though. I ran when I was 15. Two years later I have found my brother in Idris. Jonathan is also against Valentine. Unfortunately he doesn't know I'm in Idris. No one does.

I am living as a Lone. Jonathan has the status of the royal guard, he works at the palace of shadows. Where the Royals live.

My regular day consists of stealing some food or money and then hunting down Rebels in Idris. I was trained by the best to assassinate, of course.

I am Clarissa Morgenstern. But to others I am no one; I don't exist.

* * *

I walk through the streets of my town. A lord and lady are about to walk by me. As a mandatory curtesy I bow my head.

"Did you hear the King and his family are coming here?"

"No."

"Yes! Tonight they should arrive!"

Stupid. A rebel could easily know they are arriving and plan an attack. I always seem to be saving they're butts, since the world would go up in flames if my Father ruled.

I turn right into a dark alley. I sit behind a dumpster and pull the bricks from the wall behind me. I pull out just enough to slip inside the house. For about a decade this house has been abandoned. Well, kinda. I have lived here for four years. Everything is boarded up so the loose bricks are the only way to get in and out. The house is small but nice. I have brought some things from the Rebel camps when I fled. I sold the jewelry when I was desperate. I walked to my bed in the corner and pushed it to the side. Underneath there was a trap door. I entered the combination and slipped inside.

I flicked on the oil lamp and looked at my surroundings. It was my weapons room. Daggers, swords, and bows lend the walls. I walked to the corner and picked up my armor. I slipped on the dark pants and long shirt. I laced my combat boots up and put on my leather jacket. I tied my long red hair up and put on my mask. Well actually it covered my entire head. I clipped on my weapons belt and put my weapons in. I then walked to the small indent in the wall and put on my ruby necklace.

Right before Jon left he gave me the necklace and told me wear it and one day he would find me. For two years this is what has kept me going. Hope.

I inhaled and exhaled. Time to dance.

* * *

I waited outside of the gates of the city. I stood in the shadows where no one could see me. Faintly I heard cars start to enter the gates. People cheered and hollered. A limo pulled out followed by a few BMWs which guards filled out of. As soon as the door of the limo opened a man jumped from the rood of a small shack. Rebels were here.

I jumped from my hiding spot and ran to the unguarded limo. I kicked the door shut and punched the guy in the face. I swiftly took out my blade and slit his throat. Three other rebels jumped from the back of a building. Immediately I pulled my bow and arrows out. I shot three accurate arrows piercing each in the heart.

Just as I put my bow down a guard grabbed me. And… hugged me?

"Clare?" the guard said as he backed away. Jonathan.

Slowly I took a few steps back. I found him. I was about to hug him when I heard a scream and a knife glistened in the moonlight. It never found me as it clattered on the floor. I turned around to see Prince Jonathan with a sword at hand. And a rebel beneath him.

His golden hair and eyes made him handsome, beautiful.

The Prince looked at Jon. "Who is she?"

Jonathan smiled weakly. "My sister." i smiled and peeled my mask off my face.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favourite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the new chapter. That's all. K. Bye.**

**TMI BELONGS TO CASSIE CLARE**

* * *

The crowd behind us gasped. Prince Jonathan looked at me shocked, and nearly sputtered when he spoke, "How could Ruby look like that?"

I looked at the Prince confusion written all over my face, "Ruby? My name is Clarissa." I felt someone grab my hand and I flinched.

Standing beside me was King Stephan. I bowed my head and crouched on one knee. He shook his head and pulled me up. "Here, there is no need for that. I should be paying you my respects, Ruby." Who the damn hell was Ruby?

"Would to like to come stay in the castle with us dear. I wish to know about you."

I smiled at the King. "My King, I am a Morgenstern. You shouldn't trust me."

He chuckled. "Such loyalty the Morgenstern's have. Your brother said the same when he arrived. Now he is my right hand man! Please, my dear. Let's go get your things."

A chance to live with m brother! To start new. I smiled and nodded gratefully at the King. "We must go to my house, Sire. My uh-weapons rest there." He nodded.

"I have been wondering where you lived. Come guards, we shall all go together."

"Father she could be a spy! Look at her." Everyone looked at the Prince, he was right I very well could be. "This could have been a setup."

"My Prince, have you ever thought of ending your life before it has started?" He shook his head, and I continued, "I have many times. I tried killing my Father, too. For years I have been planning an escape. When I finally ran I decided I would fight until the end. So for two years I have been traveling from town to town, killing rebels. You can say what you want, but that is the truth. However, I am not on the Royal's side I am on my own."

I bent down and picked up one of my golden daggers, it must have fallen out of my belt. Carefully I slipped it into it's sheath."I shall have to decline your offer my King. I know when I am unwanted. Thank you very much though. Goodbye brother."

"No! You shall come!" The King roared. "I owe you everything. If my son does not respect you, that is his loss. I want you to come, go get your stuff. Come guards."

I smiled to myself and began to walk to my … old home.

* * *

We rounded to corner and my brother spoke up and I knelt near the dumpster. "This is where you have been living?"

I chuckled. "No. My house is here." I began taking the bricks out and slipped inside followed by King Stephan, Prince Jonathan, some guards, and my brother. They looked around shocked.

"Clarissa how did you find this place?" the Prince asked while he walked inside.

"I am an assassin. I have been trained by the best, Prince Jonathan."

The Prince made a face. "Just call me Jace."

I nodded and I walked to my bed. I pushed it aside and entered the code in the trap door. I took all my weapons and armour and put them in a case. I then brought a couple suitcases and threw in some nice dresses, jeans, and shirts. " Okay I'm ready."

"Clare, where's all your food?" Jon called from the kitchen.

"I don't have any; no money."

Jace looked at me frustration glistening in his golden eyes "So you've stolen then?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "you do what you have to do. I tried to take the most possible amount I could when I stole too. I'd take a small portion and give the rest to some Lones who couldn't afford such things."

"Well then where did you get these beautiful dresses? And why do you own such things?" The king reached for one of my most exquisite dresses.

"I sold some jewelry I stole from the Rebel camp. I used then to get into balls. Some Rebels, especially the higher ranked ones, tried to kill your family at many balls. I'd sneak up on them."

"My dear. How many times have you saved our family?"

"I don't know, lots though. You should really up your guard's training though. I once climbed the whole castle for fun once! I didn't even get caught!"

"You're insane, Ruby." Jace shook his head and began to climb out of my house.

* * *

The drive up to he castle was actually quite long. With about thirty minutes left I finally asked. "Who is this Ruby you speak of?"

The King and Jonathan smiled. "You. People would see someone helping or protecting towns from rebels and the only thing they saw was a red ruby glistening in the moonlight."

"When I heard about the necklace I knew it was you," my brother laughed, "I just couldn't find you. Quite the hider aren't you?"

"I guess," I looked out the window, "Valentine taught me to be the best, better than you."

"Yeah that means you can terrorize our country." Jace's eyes glistened with hate.

"No, I think you'll do that first." I whipped my head towards him and felt my own angry coming off of my in waves.

"What are you talking about?" Jace continued to stare at me, almost like he thought looks could kill.

"You let your greed and pride disguise you from the outside world. Do you know how hard it is to be a Lone?"

"Well those people can get jobs they chose not to."

"No, I've tried. Because you are a Lone you are only fit to clean houses."

"Now, now," The King but in, "look out the window Clarissa."

I did as he said and before stood us stood a large white stucco castle. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, whatever princess," mumbled Jace.

"My apologizes you highness," I mocked Jace and Jon tensed up.

"I shall bring try sister to her room, my apologizes." Jon abruptly grabbed me, and dragged me up the stairs.

He led me through never ending hallways until we came upon a small guest room. "Listen, Clare," my brother guided me to the chair in the corner., "be very careful around Jace. He is not gentle nor caring. He will hurt you."

"Really? More than Valentine, more then you did?"

"What the hell are you talking about Clary? I never hurt you!"

Rage poured through me. I screamed, my temper lost. "You left me with him! You left to fend for myself! I wanted to come here do badly! You knew that, but no, you will always come first! You have hurt me more than anyone else. Being here, in this beautiful place reminds me of the anger I felt when you left me behind, so you could have a better life. You've had it so damn easy."

Jon's face was guarded. I was getting on a topic he didn't want to talk about. Our past. I stood abruptly, "I'm leaving, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come. I am nothing to you, I will never be something."

I ran towards the balcony and jumped. I felt the air and the cold breeze, and for a moment I forgot about everything.

* * *

**Favorite, review, and follow, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One: Hi**

**Two: I'm sorry I've been three and a half weeks . Blame my mother she didn't let me get the flu shot.**

**Three: it's not really edited, I got lazy.**

**Four: 'What lies ahead' officially reached 11,000 views! ( A future chapter is in the works)**

**Five: I love you all and hope you had a merry Xmas.**

**Six: TMI BELONGS T CASSIE CLAIRE**

* * *

I dropped into a sudden roll. I stood and ran very quietly in fear of being caught. I was happy I did, because about thirty seconds later the King screamed.

"She's gone. Get her back!" The king bellowed. I broke into a hard run when I heard the King call another order. "Close all gates!"

Knowing I would have very minimal chance of escaping while the guards were on a high watch, I scampered towards the side of the castle which is usually unguarded. As I silently opened the small gate a hand grabbed my wrist.

Jace

"I've seen you come through here before you know." He spoke softly, searching my eyes.

I immediately stiffened. "Have you?" Jace nodded. "Well shove me in the dungeons for disobeying royals then."

Jace chuckled. "We aren't going to hurt you, Clarissa."

"Well you hurt many people, your majesty." I sneered. I looked up to meet Jace's golden eyes. I shivered, and it wasn't from the slight breeze.

"Here." Jace took off his jacket and gave it to me. Even though the shiver wasn't from the cold, I took it anyways, " he looked at the ground. "Clarissa I don't like the rules of segregation. But it is how we have to survive. Please understand. I'm going to tell you something nobody else has heard. Father and I are trying to find a way to end segregation after the war is over. We are trying to find a way to change life without remaking the havoc that infiltrated our world."

I could barely process what he had just said, "You need to swear in your life, your majesty. Our I shall not trust you. Swear it."

Jace shook his head. "Only if you agree to stay."

"Fine."

"I swear upon my grave, it is the truth."

"Fine then I shall stay. I am a lady of my word."

Slowly I turned around and shouted. "I'm over here!"

It took about thirty seconds for the guards to fetch me. Geez, by the time they got here in could be in the middle of the market.

One guard in particular grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the ground.

"I don't trust you, Ruby." The man snarled. The man had raven black hair and blue eyes. I looked at the ink on his hands. A lord.

He picked me up by my hair while Jace called for him to stop. "Fight me you coward." I called out. "Only fight fair fights; no weapons."

"You're a girl. I can't fight you!" He snorted.

"Shut up, and fight me you coward, you've already shoved my face in the dirt."

Something flickered in his eyes. He ran towards me at full speed. I noticed from the corner of my eye all the Royals, some guard, lords, and ladies were watching.

"Fight me you son of a bastard!" My hands stayed at my side relaxed. I was playing with him. Playing with his emotions.

He ran again and I dropped into a crouch and swung my foot tripped him. I guess he wasn't as good as I thought he was, since he went flying across the garden.

I giggled. "Is that all you've got?"

Once more he runs at me. Just as he was about to come at me I rolled and when I stood I ducked into a crouch. It was so unexcepted he fell onto me and I stood up flipping him over.

I looked at the scared boy in the eyes. "Do not touch me again, boy."

I turned back to the flabbergasted crowd. "I used the art of Aikido; to use his strength against him. I mastered the art when I was seven. Quite an accomplishment." I smirked and said to the boy over my shoulder. "You should be careful Alexander Lightwood, I know everyone."

Smiling I walked through the crowd and stretched both arms out to the guards. "Take me to the dungeons boys." I knew fighting Alexander, the Prince's best friend would not be taken lightly, but it was irresistible.

* * *

The guards led me down the wet stairs. The small lights hung from the ceiling above. They provided me with just enough light to see the silhouettes of the two guards holding me, myself, and two trailing behind. we reached the bottom of the musty staircase when the vile smell hit me.

My face scrunched up and I gaged. "Oh god. Have you ever heard of cleaning supplies? Ugh, nasty." I kept mumbling complaints when a guard's grip tightened on my arm. "Shut up. You deserve worse."

"Well that's rude." The guard's retort was cut short when I was literally thrown into a tiny cell. "Thanks, for being so gentle with this delicate merchandise

"Shut up, Princess."

"I'm not a princess."

"Valentine Morgenstern is considered the king of the Rebels. You are the daughter, do you need me to explain it all."

Anger pulsed through me body. I began to see red spots in my vision. "Open these cell doors so I can rip your throat of your body."

This man chucked slightly. "Unlike Alexander Lightwood, I am not so foolish. I only take on opponents I have a chance of winning against." I heard the mysterious man walk up the stairs.

I was alone once again. Once I knew for sure he was gone I pulled out the tiny flashlight from my leather jacket. Tentatively I flicked the on button. I looked around at my surroundings. The cell was complete stoneh. There was ony a metal cell door at the front. The cell was about and arms width from side to side. The cell was long enough to fit one single bed and had one honey-bucket.

There was nothing I could use to escape. I guess I'd just have to wait it out. I walked over to my bed which, unsurprisingly, had no sheets; it was only a matress and a small pillow. I sat on the bed and rested my back against the wall.

This reminded me so much of the Rebel prisons. Only there was one cell that was made especially for me. Much smaller than this cell, but it was all stone and had an iron door. There were chains hanging from the ceiling. Valentine would hang me and then coke me with his whip. When I was awake he would wip me bloody.

I shivered at the memory, and then I panicked.

* * *

Valentine whipping me. I was crying in pain begging for mercy . He just responded with more whips. The pain was all over my body. Blood slowly dripped on the floor again I cried and thrashed. I eventually gave up, the pain was just to much.

When my eyes opened Valentine was standing above me, with the special knife, purposely used for scarring . I filled myself with so much fear that I dropped to my knees and cried and screamed. I couldn't feel my fingers or toes. I freaked out more. I pushed more memories of my tortured childhood back. I fought and thrashed on the floor, trying to convince myself it was fake.

Before I knew it, three guards came running down the tower stairs. I looked and the floor were I saw blood. My head started to get dizzy. What was happening? Why was I bleeding? Still the blood freaked me out more.

I stood up and tried to back away but I had no feeling in my legs I stumbled backwards and tried to claw at something. My hand got caught in an indent in the wall and I heard a violent 'snap'.

I screamed and cried, thrashed and shook. Slowly I was lifted into arms. I was too scared, and I didn't like being touched. I punched whoever it was. That got men screaming. The screaming just added more stress. I backed up into the wall and started wide-eyed as I slowly came back to reality.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a very merry Xmas!**

**Follow, Fav, and Review, thank you!**


End file.
